


Fire and Water

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Canon Related, Comment Fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two contrasting moments of reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearing out my unfinished fics folder and I found these two. I think they were supposed to be part of a longer series but I can't remember now. Either way, they can stand alone or together.

Lucrezia reached out, her hand drawn to his skin like oil drawn to the surface of water. Placing her hand over the back of his, she let herself touch that skin. Her breath halted in her throat, to do something so simple as touch him was so dangerous now, in its true context. She longed to move down, dip her hand beneath the blankets but even she wasn't that cruel, to start what he had told her they couldn't finish.

Instead she moved her hand upwards, following his the muscles of his arm. She paid attention to every detail just in case this would be the only time she caught him unawares. She had so much she needed to commit to memory, his body was whole new road fate had uncovered, to a place she'd never imagined going, like Heaven. Stroking over his chest, over his heart, feeling it beat slowly but powerfully under her palm, she felt her own heart quicken with the thrill. Her hand finally found its place on his neck, lingering intimately like a lover's touch. She let it rest, feeling his pulse again, quicker now, like the blood was trying to beat its way through the thinner skin to be even closer to her.

She held her breath, flexing her fingers just the barest amount but it was enough to wake him and feeling the threat of pressure on his throat, he grabbed her by hers. His grip wasn't experimental, it was sure and there was a ferocity in his eyes that made her want him more. She smiled, hoping to match his own wildness with her own wolfish grin and hungry glare. She longed to scratch and bite and learn every inch of his skin again but she had to put that aside for now. He'd told her to put him aside.

She threw cold water on the fire growing inside her and ignored the way he made her throb, ache even, for him. "Peace, brother, peace."


	2. Chapter 2

Cesare let the cloth soak in the water. The blood had dried on Lucrezia's skin and it hadn't washed as cleanly off as he'd hoped it would.

"Come, sis," he said softly as he sat her up. She was lost somewhere on her own mind, a ghost in the waking world. She followed as he led her by the hand. She stood patiently as he heated the water for the bath and she was pliant when he stripped her of her bloody dress but she was never truly present.

"Lucrezia?" he prompted her when the water was ready.

"Will I be?" she asked in the fierce voice she reserved for when she was most vulnerable, like the snapping teeth of a wounded animal.

Cesare frowned, faltering. "What, Lucrezia?"

"Yours," she finished, turning her glare on him.

"Of course," Cesare affirmed before she could question the notion further. "Always. You always have been."

"No, love, I have not been," she contested but stepped into the tub of her own volition. "You say these things, make these promises and then you run away like a scared child. You murder my husbands but you will never claim me as your own."

Cesare watched her carefully as she ran her fingertips over the surface of the water, making ripples. "You are like fire... like this water, you burn inside me, warm me for a time but inevitably, you will grown cold again."

Cesare considered her words, his own past actions. She didn't understand he'd always grown cold because he could not bear the heat. Loving her was like staring into the sun, beautiful but devastating. If he did not tear himself from her, he'd burn. And if they were ever found out, found together, they both might burn. Those were the thoughts that made him turn away from her but not this time. Tonight he had made her a promise.

He stripped himself the same as her, for his skin and clothes were just as stained with blood. He lowered himself into the water behind her, pulling her close into his body as her anger slipped away again. "Then I will be naked and clean with you, and yours."

"Good," Lucrezia sighed, relaxing into his arms and the heat of the water. "Because I fear to be naked and clean will not be enough for me." She turned her head and shoulders so she could look at him. "Blood is after all, brother, thicker than this water."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
